


Trollmor har lagt sitt barn

by Snodroppen_prastkragge



Series: Dr. Pelps Zoo [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Child Abandonment, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kidnapping, Period Typical Bigotry, Priests, Religious Guilt, Unreliable Narrator, Worldbuilding
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snodroppen_prastkragge/pseuds/Snodroppen_prastkragge
Summary: Ett barn väntar ensamt i skogen på att hans mamma ska komma tillbaka. Han väntar tills han inte kan vänta mer utan väljer att gå till en stad i hopp om att hitta henne.
Series: Dr. Pelps Zoo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142747





	1. Chapter 1

Träden kommer allt närmare deras vassa grenar sträcker sig ut mot mig. Jag torkar mina svettiga handflator på mina byxor. Mina ben är kalla och myggor kommer hela tiden och sätter sig på nya ställen. Såret på mitt knä kliar. En mygga har bitit precis bredvid det. Mossen under ett av träden ser mjukt ut men om jag somnar så tar älvorna mig och ger mamma ett av sina barn. Mamma skulle nog tycka om ett tyst barn som lyder henne. Men när bortbytingen dödar henne skulle hon sakna mig. 

En varg ylar, den är långt borta men den är närmare nu än innan. Den känner doften av mig, den vill äta mig. Jag tar upp min kniv. Handtaget är lent och eggen vass. Om en varg försöket äta mig ska jag döda den. Jag ska döda den och då ska ingen mer varg komma. Mamma måste komma snart för det är mörkt och vargen är jättenära. Grenarna rör mina kinder det gör ont. Det bränns och när jag rör mina kinder så får jag blod på mina fingrar. Det är väldigt kallt och mamma tog med sig min mantel när hon gick men hon sa att hon snart skulle vara tillbaka. 

Det andas tungt bakom mig. En gren bryts. Jag vänder mig om och vargen biter mig i armen. Den faller ner på marken. Dens ögon är öppnas och mitt blod droppar ut från dess käke. Jag bryter av en pinne från ett av träden och petar på den. Den rör sig inte så jag sätter mig bredvid den. Marken är våt och mina byxor blir genast våta. Jag borrar ner mina fingrar i pälsen. Den är fortfarande varm. Min arm blöder fast inte mycket. Såren har blivit mindre. Jag kan se det trots att min arm är täckt av blod. Lite av det droppar ner på pälsen och gör den klibbig. Jag lägger mig ned bredvid vargen. Pälsen är varm trots att marken är våt. Jag bryr mig inte om älvorna tar mig. 

Mitt ansikte är varmt. Skogen är fylld med fåglar som sjunger. Jag är varm och mjuk. Marken är varm och hård. Jag öppnar ögonen. Solen står högt på himmeln. Stora fluffiga moln glider över det blå havet. Vargen är fortfarande varm men den doftar illa som den gången mamma tog med sig mat från staden. Vargen doftar som maten. Jag blev sjuk efter maten, mamma sa att det var tomten som straffat mig för att jag var olydig. Jag var faktiskt inte olydig, det var inte mitt fel att prästen rättade mig. 

Jag ställer mig upp. Vi gick förbi en stad för några dagar sen. Kanske är det ditt mamma gick. Träden viskar adjö till mig där jag går. Deras grenar smeker mitt hår och mina kinder. Löven känns som händer kanske känns som. Mjuka och lena. Jag plockar några och äter dem. Vid ett av träden växer harsyra. Jag plockar till händerna är fulla. Mossan är mjuk under mina fötter. Jag har sår från alla stenar som finns på väggarna. De läker långsamt medan min kind slutade göra ont efter några timmar. Det faktiskt inte mitt fel att prästen blev arg. Jag frågade bara varför Gud inte förlät Satan. Prästen sa att Gud var förlåtande, jag ville bara veta. 

Jag sparkar mossan. Den rivs upp och visar sin mörka undersida. Allting är ont och allting har felat. Jesus dog för våra synder därför förlät Gud oss. Mördare går till helvetet där Satan finns. Oäktingar går till helvetet där Satan finns. Jag hoppar över stenar. Satan har ett spett, en hov till fot och en svans. Han gick emot Gud och Gud slängde ner honom. En av stenarna vacklar under mig och jag ramlar. Jag slår min arm och mitt knä. Båda två blöder. Såret på mitt knä ser ut att ha blivit större. Mina ögon bränner en liten tår tvingar sig ut. Mitt ansikte blir varmt av skam. Jag är inte en bebis. 

Jag ställer mig upp.

“Ajjj!” mitt knä gör så ont att jag skriker. Jag sjunker ner på marken igen. Knäet är blått och större än det andra. Jag petar på det och biter mig i läppen så att det blöder. Stenarna säger inget. De kanske är troll som jobbar för Satan. Satan vill säkert att jag ska synda så hårt att inte ens Gud förlåter mig och så måste jag leva med Satan i helvetet. Mamma säger att helvetet är varmt som en brasa. Hon brände min hand med ett ljus för att jag skulle förstå hur varmt helvetet är och hon bad mig svära att aldrig synda, att alltid lyda henne och aldrig vackla. 

Om jag dör nu så hamnar jag säkert i helvetet. Det är nog en synd att döda prästen även om det var ett misstag. Gud vill säkert inte ha mig i hans fina paradis. I paradiset finns rena människor som är snälla och inte syndar. Gud ville säkert aldrig ha mig, inte älvorna heller. Bara Satan tycker att jag är bra. Ingen annan än Satan kan vilja ha såna som mig. 

En piska viner genom luften. Jag sträcker på huvudet. En droska kommer närmare. Den har fyra stora trähjul och dras av fem vita hästar. Jag har aldrig sett så fina hästar förut. Dem är tunna och långa. Mammas häst var tjock och stor. Jag fick inte röra honom. 

Droskan är röd och har guld på kanterna och på dörren. Dörren har ett glasfönster. Rött tyg hnger för och stoppar mig från att se in. Mannen som styr hästarna har på sig en svart rock med knappar av guld. Han kollar på mig och rynkar på näsan. Han piskar hästarna och de springer snabbare. En liten flicka drar undan gardinerna och kollar ut. Hon har fint blont hår som lockar sig i flätorna. Hon håller upp en blond docka med lockigt hår. Sen räcker hon ut tungan och försvinner. 

“Vad har vi här då?” en djup röst kommer bakifrån. Jag vänder mig om. 

Det står en man bakom mig. Han har på sig en löst sittande tröja och ett par med hårda byxor. Hans stövlar har stora hål i sig och hans skägg glänser av fett. Han är fet, jättefet. Marken skakar när han går. Han ställer sig framför mig. Han doftar som vargen och skit. Vissa delar av hans hud är brun från smuts och lera. 

Han rycker tag i min arm och drar upp mig. 

“Jag dödar dig! Om du rör mig dödar jag dig!” skriker jag. Han skrattar och lyfter sin hand för att rätta mig. 

“Jag svär! Jag dödar dig!” jag skriker så högt jag kan. Han slänger ner mig på marken och tar fram en pistol. 

“Du ska följa med mig och du ska hålla käft.” jag nickar. Jag ställer mig upp fast mitt knä brinner. Han trycker pistolen mot min rygg. 

“Gå.” säger han. Mina ben är skakiga och min mun smakar av spya som bränner i min hals. 

“Vad har vi här?” han drar fram min kniv och studerar den. Han vänder på den och biter i metallen sen fnyser han och slänger in den i skogen. 

“Den var min fars!” skriker jag. “Han gav den till mig!” mitt huvud gör ont och världen blir svart. 

Mina armar är ihopbundna av ett grovt rep. De ligger i mitt knä. Blod sipprar fram mellan repet där det skaver mot min hud. Jag har på mig ett par med handskar som slutar precis innan repet, där mina händer slutar. Mannen sitter vid en eld och grillar en kanin. Han kollar på mig. 

“Jag har ett förslag. Jag låter dig leva om du hjälper mig med mitt, arbete.” jag nickar. 

“Vad jobbar du som?” han skrattar. 

“Jag hittar “saker” åt personer.” han vänder på köttet. “Det ska du inte oroa dig över. Allt du behöver göra är att prata med barn. Inget mer. Och som betalning får du mat och husrum.” 

Jag nickar hårt. “Okej, jag gör det.” han bryter loss en bit med kanin och slänger det till mig. Det landar på marken men jag är så hungrig att jag inte bryr mig. Jag böjer mig fram och plockar upp det jordiga biten och äter den. Jorden krasar mot mina tänder. En tanke dyker upp.

“Vad heter du?” 

“Jag heter Gabriel.” svarar mannen lågt. “Pelp.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En karaktär säger att ett barn ska våldtas närmare slutet av kapitlet men det är inget som händer utan det är ett hot.

Det var en gång en liten stad i den djupaste svenska skogen. Genom staden gick en vägg fylld med köpmän och bönder som försökte sälja sina varor till befolkningen. Det fanns skomakare,klockmakare, galsoshmakare. Ja, alla sorters makare samlades längs den lilla vägen. De som bodde i stan, både de som både nära och långt ifrån, trängdes på den lilla gatan och kollade på allt som såldes. Rika och fattiga gick bland varandra och deras barn sprang runt som små höns.

Det var en lycklig stad. De hade inte plågats av pest eller häxeri. Judarna var ovanligt trevliga och då också ovanligt omtyckta. Få barn och kvinnor dog i barnsäng och många klarade sig längre än de flesta barn. Dessa barn i byn hade aldrig upplevt ett hårt år av svält eller kyla. Även de fattigaste i staden hade kläder och fick ett varmt mål om mat om dagen. 

En dag, dagen innan den stora sommarmarknaden, kom en man in till staden. Han var stor och rund och vid hans sida gick den vackraste katt någon i byn sett. Den hade glittrande ögon och blänkande brun päls. Katten följde mannen likt en hund, man kunde nästan tro att katter var människans bästa vän från sättet katten löd mannen. Barnen hade aldrig sett en så vacker katt och varje dag samlades de runt mannen och bad om att få leka med katten. Och varje dag skrattade han med sitt rungande skratt och kallade ner katten från deras rum på värdshuset. 

Mannen blev snabbt omtyckt i staden. Han alltid generös med sina pengar och han betalade överpris på de varor han köpte. Det pratades om att man skulle erbjuda honom att stanna i deras skyddade lilla stad. Det föreslogs till och med att man skulle göra honom till lärare i skolan som höll på att byggas. 

Men dagen efter att sommarmarknaden avslutades försvann han spårlöst. Och det var inte bara han som försvann, med honom försvann alla barn som inte fyllt sju. 

Folket i staden letade i skogen och längs väggen men ingen hade sett varken mannen eller barnen. Prästen fick idén att undersöka hans rum i värdshuset. 

Värdshuset låg någon kilometer utanför staden. En stor folkhop hade samlats bakom prästen. Om mannen var där skulle de bränna honom och hans katt. Istället möttes de av en doft av röta. Dörren till värdshuset stod öppen och en bruns sörja hade läckt ut på väggen och blandats med leran och stenen. 

Kvinnorna täckte sin ansikten med näsdukar. Männen ögon tårades vid varje andetag. Hela värdshuset var fyllt med ruttnande kroppar. Några låg på marken, deras ansikten lugna som de dött där de stod. Andra satt i stolar med kroppen lagd på bordet. Några hade mat som föll ur deras munnar. 

Männen drog skäror och knivar. De bad kvinnorna att gå hem och barrikera sig ifall mannen kom för att attackera dem. Kvinnorna skyndade sig hem medan männen sakta gick in i värdshuset. Någonstans där uppe hörde de fotsteg och viskande. Prästen ledde dem med bibeln hårt i hand. Han höll den framför sig för att skydda dem från de vilsna själarna av de döda. 

Trappan knarrade från att någon gick ner, en skugga av en best fladdrade på väggen. Den var gigantiskt med bloddrypande tänder. Ett djupt vrålande ekade genom värdshuset och fick väggarna att darra. 

Mannen katt hoppade ner framför dem och visade sin vassa tänder. Den flög på prästen och slet ur hans hals. Katten skrattade åt männens vapen och med en bön till satan fick den bibeln att slita sönder. Katten flög på de andra männen, inget kunde skada den, varken skäror eller knivar penetrerade dess hud. Männen vände sig om för att fly men i dörren stod en man. Svarta horn växte ur hans huvud och hans fjälliga ben avslutades med klövar. Satan skrattade åt männen där de blev slaktade av hans katt. Han höll upp skomakarens son och sade. 

“Detta barn skall växa upp till att bli min tjänare, varje natt skall det synda och sodomeras till inget finns kvar av guds själ. Först då skall ni se det igen.” 

Ingen av männen kom hem. Värdshuset stod och förföll genom de nätter som gick tills en av de modigare kvinnorna brände ner det. Ända sedan den dagen förföljdes byn av olycka. Få kvinnor klarade barnafödandet och än mindre barn levde längre än sju. Judarna förgiftade byns vatten och spred pest över fälten. Staden brände dem men olyckan fortsatte. Demoner satte sitt grepp i folket och fick dem att falla på marken vridandes och skrikandes i tungor. 

Varje vinter väntade vargarna utanför dörrarna och varje vinter kom de in. Staden förföll till ett minne.


End file.
